Nomad Glossary
Aa’donn – Horyinn traditional men’s garb; loose pants Aadenn – Horyinn traditional woman’s garb; trousers tucked into the viil Aj’nal – Tchupak traditional man’s garb; men’s shoes Aj’ni – Tchupak traditional woman’s garb; woman’s shoes Ajek – Tchupak traditional woman’s garb; woman’s shirt Al’jenn – Aurannian traditional men’s garb; overlapping belts that are thin at the waist and thicker down at the thigh Ala’ad – Aurann traditional woman’s garb; the top skirt made of a heavier material than the ja’la’ad, it is slit from the top of the front to the floor and from the knees in the back to the floor. An’duhann – Aurann traditional woman’s garb Andulinn – Aurann traditional woman’s garb; a scoop necked, short sleeved, thigh length dress made of thin, light material Bak’lenn – trials of the blade held in Tir’ri during the 10th year of the reign of their Tal’jeerann, used to find is successor. Cho’sa – Horyin traditional men’s garb; a wide belt Con’sala – Aurannian footwear for both genders. They are stiff boots that are nearly knee high and lace up the front Dai’she’viil – Horyinn traditional men’s garb; a shorter version of the iishe’viil made for Chume’taly Dan’ya – Part of the Sutaran traditional woman’s garb; loose fitting pants that have a wide band around the waist and at the cuffs Djal – Tir’rian traditional woman’s garb; a high collared, knee long dress with no sleeves and is open on one side from the hip down. Djinenn – Sutaran traditional man’s garb El’so – Part of the Sutaran traditional woman’s garb; an under tunic that is high collared at the neck and leaves the shoulder area bare in the front and back; it also leaves the naval area exposed. The sleeves start up at the top of the bust and angle downwards to just above the elbow. From there, the arm is covered to the wrist. Elurinn – Tir’rian traditional woman’s garb; a ground length skirt that is narrow at the top and wider at the base. It is worn under the djal Etul’kevlann – Sutaran traditional woman’s garb Fal’durenann – Horyinn traditional woman’s garb Go’shenn – Tir’rian traditional man’s garb; loose, v-necked and long sleeved shirts Hlopath – Tir’rian traditional man’s garb; loose pants Iishe’viil – Horyinn traditional woman’s garb; a modified, footless boot made especially for the Chume’taly members Ij’na – Horyinn traditional men’s garb; a short vest with cap sleeves that fastens in such a way as to look wrapped. Ja’la’ad – Aurann traditional woman’s garb; the under skirt made of a heavier material than the andulin but lighter than the ala’ad. This skirt falls to the ground uninterrupted Jah’na – Horyin traditional woman’s garb; a tank top Jal’so – Part of the Sutaran traditional woman’s garb; the over tunic that falls to the knees. It’s very simple in construction with a wide, square neck, and small cap sleeves. It is open on the right side from the waist down. Jali – Part of the Sutaran traditional man’s garb; baggy pants that are tucked into the qot Jel’vir – Tchupak traditional man’s garb; vest Jiinn – Aurannian traditional men’s garb; snug pants worn under the nilvar Jon’pei – Tchupak traditional man’s garb; belt K’luyin – Tir’rian traditional man’s garb; high boots Kappi – Part of the Sutaran traditional woman’s garb; The wide sash that belts the jal’so at the waist. It wraps around several times and ties at the back Knetlo – Part of the Sutaran traditional man’s garb; the over shirt is long sleeved and high necked. A half circle is cut out around the collarbone and diamond shapes are cut out of the sleeves on the outside of the arm, exposing part of the kodenn. From the elbow down, the sleeves are bound with zall. Kodenn – Part of the Sutaran traditional man’s garb; under shirt. It has a scoop neck line and elbow length sleeves. It is worn tucked into the jali. Ma’viil – Horyin traditional men’s garb; shoes Neel – Auran woman’s clothing; knee length pants Nill’durenann – Horyinn traditional men’s garb Nilvar – Aurannian traditional men’s garb; baggy leg covers worn over the jiinn and held up with the yarenn Qot – Part of the Sutaran traditional man’s garb; knee high boots Quapi – Part of the Sutaran traditional man’s garb; a girdle that covers the stomach and groin areas. It is worn on top of the clothing. Quonar – Tir’rian traditional man’s garb; a wide band worn around the waist Rejek – Tchupak traditional man’s garb; man’s shirt Sha’alinn – Aurann traditional woman’s garb; a stiff leather bodice worn over the andulinn Sha’pei – Tchupak traditional woman’s garb; sash Sha’shonn – Horyinn traditional men’s garb; a high necked, long sleeved shirt Shlith – Tir’rian traditional woman’s garb; arm covers that start just below the shoulder. They are secured to the arm with thin ribbons. They fall past the fingers. Shlith is the singular. The plural form is Shlith’em. Shlith’em – Tir’rian traditional woman’s garb; the plural form of shlith. Sori – Part of the Sutaran traditional woman’s garb; a simple sandal that laces up the leg in a crisscross fashion up to a few inches below the knees. They are laced over the dan’ya, pinning them down. T’lii – Tir’rian traditional woman’s garb; form fitting leggings worn under the elurinn Ta’al – Part of the Sutaran traditional man’s garb; a thin belt that is worn over the Quapi and fastens on the left side. Tai’nath – Aurannian traditional men’s garb; a man’s shirt with the sleeves detached Tal’jeerann – the Nomad word for Lord Tiir’ann – Tchupak traditional man’s garb; men’s pants Tiir’lovann – Tchupak traditional man’s garb Tor’ann – Tchupak traditional woman’s garb; women’s pants Tor’lovann – Tchupak traditional woman’s garb Ve’nath – Aurannian traditional men’s garb; a shirt with long, detachable sleeves that leaves the sides exposed from the waist down Viil – Horyin traditional woman’s garb; boots Yal’ned – Tir’rian traditional woman’s garb Yarenb – Aurannian traditional men’s garb; garters that hold up the nilvar Zall – Part of the Sutaran traditional man’s garb; thin strings that crisscross over the sleeves of the knetlo from the elbows to the wrists. Zin’polem – Aurannian traditional men’s garb Zulenn – Tir’rian traditional woman’s garb; boots that go mid way up the calf.